


Glassy Sky

by chuucchuu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bottom Eren Yeager, Depression, Drug Use, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Panic Attacks, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Rape/Non-con Elements, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Top Jean Kirstein, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29078709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuucchuu/pseuds/chuucchuu
Summary: Stuck in an abusive relationship with the one who Eren thought he loved, the shield around him begins to crack when his new neighbour Levi Ackerman moves in next door.
Relationships: Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 19
Kudos: 78





	1. Me and My Husband

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! this isn't really that much of a lighthearted fic, so if any such thing in the tags bothers you I'd advise you not to read. Other than that, I'm mostly making this to try and let out some feelings of mine. Reminding you that this is my first fanfic, so please go easy on me. Constructive criticism is accepted!! (:
> 
> Also, most of the titles are inspired by songs from my playlists

Taking a deep breath in from the world around him, Eren inhaled the cool air drifting in from the open window across the room. It seemed to be a cold day. The usually ocean blue sky was now overcast with dark gray cotton ball clouds, and it looked as if it were going to rain at any moment. But he couldn't be sure. 

Another gust of wind softly rolled through the room, running through Eren's already messy soft brown hair. Getting out of the bed, he felt his body shiver as his feet touched the hardwood flooring of the seemingly empty house, and pushed the window shut. Making his way out of the room and down the hallway, Eren listened to the quiet padding of his bare feet walking along the wood and clicked the bathroom door shut behind him. 

Eyes instantly becoming focused on the big wide mirror that laid in front of him. 

His skin was pale, deadly pale. It was almost a pasty white in the bright white light of the bathroom. It almost looked as if he were dead, nothing more than a ghost wandering the empty halls of his own home. The only thing that brought out any amount of colour to the monochrome-white-toned bathroom was the dark purple and blue bruises that seemed to be littering almost every part of his washed-out skin.

The mirror was smudgy, and it made his reflection look seemingly distorted. It felt alien to look at himself anymore, he rarely did it. And he thought it was for the better that he couldn't see himself clearly. He already had an idea of just how terrible he looked from how much his body ached on the inside. 

Bringing a bony hand up to his cheek, Eren pressed a shaky finger against one of the bruises, it doesn't hurt. Or maybe it does, maybe it 𝘥𝘪𝘥 hurt, but even if it did he could barely feel anything.

Whether it was because of the cold air of the house numbing his body or because he'd gotten used to the pain of receiving every hit and blow that Jean was so eager to give him when he disobeyed or angered him in any slightest way.

And maybe it was for a good thing that he couldn't feel, he'd rather be completely numbed out than have to deal with hurt and damage that Jean gave him throughout the late hours of the night when he was drunk and careless. When he paid no second thought toward putting his hands on him, when he would repeatedly kick and bruise him when he was already down on the ground, crying and begging for his husband to stop.

But Jean never did. 

Eren knew it wasn't really his husband's fault that he couldn't control his anger, he'd always have a short temper, more than others. And plush, the brunet was practically asking for Jean to beat him sometimes. He should've been more obedient toward him, should've been more respectful. He knows how bad Jean's temper can get when provoked. 

He was the one at fault, not Jean. Never Jean. He knew everything his husband did for him was out of goodwill. He knew that man cared for him more than anything. When Eren was down, he was there. When his father had thrown him out of the house for being gay, he was there. The only reason he's here right now is because of Jean. 

Stripping his bruised body off of his clothing, Eren threw his pyjamas to the ground. Shivering at the cold air that bit cruelly at his damaged skin, Eren stepped into the shower. Turning the tap on, he backed up from the nozzle not wanting to be in the way of the cold water that sprayed down. He waited for sign of any steam rising from the water before stepping under, letting water droplets hit him, wet bangs falling over his eyes. 

Reaching his arm out to support his already weakened body, Eren leaned his hand onto the white porcelain. Staring blankly down at the running water below him. Watching as it repeatedly circled around the drain before running into it. The motion was almost hypnotizing to him, watching the process repeat over and over again. It almost never seemed to end. 

He forcefully pulled himself out of his thoughts and back into reality, realizing that he should probably hurry up his shower. Jean had always hated it when he stayed in for too long, he'd constantly complain to Eren that he was raising the water bill and how he had to work to pay for the both of them to live in such a nice house. 

Running a hand through his hair, Eren pushed it back and out of his face. Letting the hot water run down his smooth skin and into the drain below him. He could feel it healing almost all of the achy muscles and joints, bringing a soothing feeling to him. 

Grabbing the almost empty shampoo bottle off of the shelf from next to him, he poured the remainder of the product onto his hand before massaging it into his hair. Immediately he could smell the soft scent of vanilla and strawberry mint filling his nose, the sweet smell of nostalgia washing over his mind. He'd used this scent for as long as he could remember, it was his mother's smell. Or at least the only smell he could remember from her. 

Inhale...

Exhale...

Inhale...

Exhale...

Heading down the stairs, Eren made sure to step over the last one like always. Wanting to avoid the unpleasant creak it'd make from the pressure, this was almost routine. 

Jean was long gone, Eren guessed he'd already left for work hours ago from checking the time on his phone. Being distracted by the many notifications that filled his phone, the boy gasped in shock, feeling something soft brush up against his leg. He worriedly looked down only to meet eyes with a black Siamese cat. 

It's piercing blue eyes staring up back into his emerald-green. It murred pleasantly, falling onto its back and showing off the black fluffy fur of her stomach. A soft smile brushed over Eren's face as he bent down to greet the feline, his cold hands rubbing the belly of the warm cat as she purred quietly.

Looking back up from the cat, Eren stared over at the two empty cat bowls that sat idly on the floor in the kitchen. He sighed tiredly to himself, not being surprised in the slightest that Jean hadn't fed her. 

"You hungry, Kuro?" He asked, earning a soft mewl back from the animal. 

Smiling to himself, the brunet got up from the hardwood floor and walked over to the kitchen to fill her bowls up. Kuro eagerly watching and waiting for them to be placed back down before digging into it. Eren watched her for a few seconds, brushing the back of her coat a few times before turning his attention up toward the counter. 

Jean had left a huge mess of dishes and spilled coffee everywhere. His face grimaced slightly at the sight of the sticky sugar and cream that sat in a puddle of coffee. He always wondered how his husband had managed to make messes like these, and sighed realizing that he should probably get started on his chores before Jean came home. 

He had no intentions of wanting to disappoint him tonight. Eren knew he'd already done that enough yesterday.

Starting with the kitchen, he moved his way throughout the bottom section of the house. Tidying up every single room on the bottom floor, he wanted to make sure it was presentable enough that he wouldn't receive any complaints. Vacuuming the floors spotless, and mopping them until they had a clean shiny finish to them. He dusted off almost every surface, before spraying and wiping them down with paper towels. 

The kitchen was probably the worst of the house, spending a whole hour on scrubbing the dinner dishes from last night clean and wiping the white marble counters spotless. He was almost exhausted by the time he moved on to the top floor, wiping the bathroom down before moving on to his and Jean's room where he folded clothing and made the bed. 

Throwing the last load of laundry into the dryer, Eren pulled his phone out checking the time on his phone. He noticed the very few messages that came from his best friend, Armin, asking if they could get tea together. He had only a few more hours till Jean would be home and decided it wouldn't hurt as long as he was back home before his husband was with a fresh meal on the table. Sending a quick confirmation text back to his friend, Eren put his phone back in his pant pocket while heading over to the front door, slipping his shoes on. 

He'd meet up with Armin, do some grocery shopping, then be back home in time to make dinner. 

Grabbing his umbrella out of the front door closet, Eren wrapped his black coat closer to his body before stepping out of his house and into the pouring rain. 

Taking a sip of his brown sugar milk tea, Eren held the cold cup in his hands as he stared out the window of the café chewing on a tapioca pearl. 

"It's weird isn't it?" Armin quired, stuffing his mouth with another spoonful of strawberry cake. "What?" The brunet turned his attention back toward his friend. "It stops raining as soon as we get inside." The blond states as he watches people walking by outside of the small café, shoes splashing into puddles. "Hey, are you gonna finish that?" he asked, referring to the half-eaten carrot cake Eren had sitting in front of him. 

Staring down at it, he softly shook his head. Watching as Armin hesitantly dragged the plate of cake toward himself. Eyeing Eren weirdly, he tilted his head to the side. "Uh.. Eren, are you okay?" Armin watched as emerald-green eyes continued watching the world outside the window, cars and people passing by all seeming to be in a hurry to get somewhere. 

Noticing a dark patch of skin on Eren's face, he recognized it as a bruise that layed wearily on his cheekbone. "You seem a little bit out of it, Jean didn't do that to you.. did he? Cause I swear-"

"I'm fine," The brunet snapped as he turned his attention to his friend. "Armin. Jean was just a little upset, I pissed him off when I shouldn't have." he took a breath, "I'm just a little tired today, okay?" The blond opened his mouth as if he were gonna say something back, but shut it, deciding to finish off the cake he'd stolen.

He knew that some things were just better left alone sometimes. As much as he knew it was wrong to leave it alone, and as much as he wanted to give the same adive he always gave to Eren, the blond knew that any attempt would be futile. Eren was stubborn.. and plus, if his friend really needed him Armin knew say something to him, right? 

A few seconds of awkward silence had passed, "I should probably get going.." Eren began. "Huh?" Armin's voice came out confused and muffled from the amount of cake he had in his mouth. 

Eren began to get up, picking up his coat from off the back of his chair and umbrella that leaned against the leg of the table. Armin, fearing he'd upset him quickly stood up after him, "Eren-" He swallowed. "Please don't, I didn't mean to-" He pleaded, reaching out for his hand as if telling him to stay. 

"It's nothing you did, Armin. I just-I have to get home." Eren gently lifted the others hand off of him, watching as his blue eyes became watery. "But.. I miss you. You're always busy and we never get to hang out anymore. Mikasa gets worried sometimes and-" Eren quickly cut him off with an annoyed sigh. "Is this why you wanted to meet with me? Cause Mikasa?" 

"Eren, she's worried about you." Armin reached back out for his hand, "We both are, you barely talk to any of us for fucks sake I-" Armin stopped himself from talking as he watched his best friend shrug him off, throwing his hand off of him. The brunet didn't even spare him another glance before walking out on him. 

Looking around at all the other people who were now eyeing him, Armin grabbed his coat off the chair before running out after the other, cheeks flushed a dark crimson red from embarrassment. He could see Eren walking far up ahead of him and hesitated before deciding to stay put, he knew there was no point in trying to speak to him when he was like this. It was almost impossible to get Eren to listen sometimes.

So he stayed behind in the swarm of people, letting Eren walk away from him once more. 

Arms growing weak from the heavy grocery bags that Eren carried along with him in his hands, he kept his gaze toward the ground. Feet dragging himself along the sidewalk and stepping onto imperfect cracks. Hearing commotion up ahead of him, the brunet took his attention off the ground and looked over to the house next to his and watched in curiosity as he saw movers were bringing furniture into the wide-open door. 

The man who seemed to be in charge had raven-black hair and sharp hostile features, he was shorter than most and wore a black suit with an even more bland expression on his face ordering them around. 

Eren suddenly paused, seeing the other man look over at him. His gaze piercing cold. He didn't even realize how fast his heart was beating until the raven-haired man had looked away, preoccupied with talking to one of the movers. His heart felt like it was racing in his chest and he seemed to be so focused on the new neighbour he'd stopped in his tracks. 

Hearing the sudden sound of a car pull up behind him, Eren snapped out of his staring fit to see Jean pull into the driveway, and could tell by the way he aggressively pulled in that he saw Eren staring. 

'𝘖𝘩 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬..'

His husband stepped out of the car and slammed the door shut, Eren already halfway up the driveway, hands sweaty and bags weighing down on him. 

Jean looked pissed.

"Yah, Eren!" He called over to him, drawing the attention of their new neighbour over to them. "Why are you standing there like some idiot, get inside!" Jean grabbed the smaller by the wrist, dragging him along to the door. 

Eren quickly looked back over to where the man stood next door and gulped as he noticed he was already staring directly at him. His cold steel blue-gray eyes watching with an expression that was almost unreadable. Eren was finally forced to look away as he was dragged inside by Jean whose tight grip on his arm lessened, practically throwing him into the house.

"Jean what-" 

𝘚𝘭𝘢𝘱!

Eren could feel his eyes water, grocery bags slipping out of his hands and falling to the floor with a soft thud. Jean's eyes were filled with rage, pure rage. He knew how easy it was to get his husband jealous but he didn't think there was exactly anything wrong with being curious. That's all it was, curiosity. 

"I'm sorry.." Erem spoke, voice coming out careful and small. His eyes remained glued to the ground not feeling daring enough to meet the eyes of his lover who stood so tall and confident in front of him. He felt so inferior at that moment. 

After a few seconds of silence that went on for what felt like centuries to the small boy, a soft sigh escaped Jean's lips. "Eren.. Look at me." rough hands cupped his cheeks, lifting his head up to meet eyes with the man. "I didn't mean to hit you, you know that." He wiped a tear off the green-eyed boy's cheek. "It's just.. you know how easily jealous I get. You were basically asking for it." 

Eren already knew this. Jean didn't need to tell him how much it was his fault that he got mad and put his hands on him.. again. He should be more careful, more aware of the things he's doing. He knows what does and doesn't upset his husband, so he doesn't know why he keeps doing things to upset him. 

"Look, you know how I get around other men." Jean had moved his hands around Eren, pulling him in closer to rest his chin on his shoulder. Sniffling up the last of his tears, the brunet nodded signing that he understood what Jean meant and pulled away from him. 

Jean patted his the shorter boy's head before shoving off his work shoes and making his way into the house. Jean looked around with a pleased look on his face and grabbed the many take-out menus the couple had stashed up on the fridge, tossing them over to Eren who swiftly caught them in his hands. 

"Order whatever you want, I'm gonna go shower n'shit.." Eren nodded, before going over to one of the grocery bags and grabbing out two bottles of shampoo and conditioner. "We ran out so I went out to buy more." He smiled softly, handing the two bottles over to his husband who took them from him before heading upstairs to their shared bathroom. 

Half-eaten leftovers were left messily all over the coffee table, cans of beer scattered recklessly all over the hardwood floor of the couple's home. Jean was standing over him, yelling over something that Eren just couldn't bother paying attention to at the moment. He didn't even realize when he'd gotten back up, he went to go lay down for a nap and now was here in front of him?

'𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘵?'

Looking up at Jean, he managed to pick up on a few words, 'tired'.....'taking care'.....'fuck up'..... 

The brunets head was banging, the room around him feeling as if it were spinning. He'd forgotten just how the two of them ended up like this, it was his own fault again, wasn't it? 

Eren decided to take a few of Jean's beers without his permission, then he remembered knocked over something, Jean woke up, and he started mouthing off a few times, and pissed Jean off enough to get punched in the face, now he was laying on the ground getting yelled at?

Watching his husband lift a hand as if he were going to strike him again, Eren flinched back, covering his face with his arms. Only to be stopped by the sound of loud knocking on the front door. Jean snarled in annoyance, heading over to the front door as he straightened himself out in the mirror before answering. 

It was a windy night out, a cold breeze running through the house, causing Eren to look over and shiver. "J-jean close it.." the brunet stuttered, accidentally catching a slight glimpse of their neighbour standing in front of the door trying to look in only to be covered by his husband's figure. "Be quiet, Eren." A small whimper escaped his mouth as he struggled to get off the floor. 

He could barely hear the hushed murmuring coming from the two and before he could take another step toward Jean, the door finally shut with an annoyed sigh coming from Jean. "Was that.. the thingy person?" Eren asked confused on what was happening. 

"Get the fuck over here, Eren" Jean walked over to him, roughly grabbing him by the arm. "Your actions almost got us fucking caught. You can never learn when to stop pissing me off, huh?" the brunet was dragged roughly up the stairs and into his room, before being tossed on the bed. "It's okay. You can make it up to me by doing this." 

One by one, Eren could feel his clothing being taken off of him. He was too tired and drunk to fully comprehend what was happening, but get guessed Jean wanted to have sex with him. "That nosy ass neighbour heard me yelling at you n'shit." the sound of the others belt coming undone had assured Eren this wasn't him changing the boy out of his clothing and into new ones. 

"Hah.. he wanted to make sure you were okay." Jean dragged the boy by his hips, pulling him in closer. It hurt, the movements were mean, rough, weren't meant to be nice. Eren knew his husband was acting out of jealousy, he wanted to have sex with him to prove that Eren was his. He was territorial. 

The brunet closed his eyes at the feeling of his legs being pushed wide apart. This was expected of him, always. When Jean needed it or when Jean felt like it. It didn't matter how Eren was feeling, it never did. He was only made to please his husband, nothing more and nothing less. So why did he have such a strong urge to shove him away? He hated the feeling of Jean's rough hands touching his body. Why did this feel so wrong to him? He should want this, but he doesn't think he does. 

Feeling the other begin to thrust into him, Eren held onto Jean. Gripping the back of his shirt for support, his vision was blurry and he could barely think anymore. Coming in and out of consciousness. He heard words such as, 'you're so good for me' 'taking it like you should' 'such a good boy, Eren.' 'you're mine'

It was only when he felt Jean finish inside of him and pull out, Eren finally lost all consciousness. His mind slipping into the dark depths of himself, filling him with dreams he would only remember half of.


	2. Line Without a Hook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAA sorry for the late update >_< I accidentally deleted the chapter and had to rewrite everything all over again. I lowkey feel like this chapter is terrible and hate it but that could just be me being too hard on myself.. 
> 
> I'm an idiot aha

'𝘞𝘩𝘺' Levi thought bitterly as he rested his forehead on the handle of the steering wheel. Why did this have to happen to him? If it wasn't for Hanji he wouldn't have had to move to this shitty ass neighbourhood and would still be back at home in the comforting warmth of his apartment. But no, 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 of Hanji he was now stuck here on this shitty street living in this shitty house with shitty loud neighbours who just never seemed to shut up.

"Fucking four-eyes and her loud mouth.." he mumbled quietly under his breath. Due to the one too many noise complaints that were filed against him over the past six months, he was forced to move out which brought him here. 

Sure there was more space now that he didn't live in that cramped up apartment, but Levi had begun to grow fond of the small one-bedroom home that looked over the city of Seattle. 

Peeking over to check the time on the touch-screen in his car, Levi eyed the clock reading 7:15 AM. Great. He had less than an hour to get to work and that was even if the traffic moved any faster than usual. 

He could already practically hear eyebrows and his annoying voice bitching and complaining over how he was always late and needed to work on better time management.. '𝘣𝘭𝘢𝘩 𝘣𝘭𝘢𝘩 𝘣𝘭𝘢𝘩..' Levi thought as he leaned back into the cold leather of his seat, running a hand through his hair. 

The gentle sound of rain pattering down from the sombre gray sky and onto the windshield made the man sigh to himself. It was nearly every day that it seemed to be raining in this city, not that he even minded it that much. 

He had found himself that it could never end up coming close to beating the kind of days he would spend in the south of France. Sweet memories of the delicate warmth of a bright orange sun and soft breezes that drifted in from the ocean had left him in a state of tranquillity, he could feel his body longing for it every so often.

But then again the rainy city wasn't all that bad, most days It had brought him a sense of comfort and almost a different kind of peace than the feeling he'd receive from his home country. 

Deciding he couldn't put it off any longer, Levi put his car into reverse and began to back out when the sudden racket of a door slamming caused him to look over in the direction of his neighbour's house. 

An unamused look had started to display itself on his face, watching in vexation as the ashy-brown-haired man he had met yesterday stormed out of his house and over to his car.

Levi almost had the curiosity to wonder what was wrong but decided in the end that it was none of his business, as much as he kind of wanted it to be. It seemed overnight that he had grown an interest in his neighbours, and it was only because he couldn't get that stupid kid out of his head. The memory had kept replaying in his head as he put his car into drive. 

The boy kneeling on hardwood flooring, his dark green eyes looking up at him, the dishevelled drunken look he had, his flushed crimson expression... 

Levi quickly shook his thoughts away. 

Reaching for the radio he turned it almost all the way up letting the displeasing sound of pop play into his speakers at a much too high of a volume. 

The traffic light was glowing an angry red as the man began to tap his fingers on his steering wheel, impatiently. He was trying to keep his mind away from the thought of the brat, wondering why he even cared so much about somebody he never even met.

"Tch." Levi sounded out annoyed. 

"Who even is that man.." He talked out loud to himself, wondering what the relationship between to two could be. Lovers, maybe? He thought back to the overprotectiveness that would be asserted over the brunet whenever Levi got too close. Memories of watching the boy being quite literally dragged away when all Levi did was lay eyes on him for a few seconds.

Subconsciously, his hands began to grip the wheel a little too hard, knuckles turning white. The light had switched to a bright green and it was only then Levi had caught himself, loosening his death grip before slowly beginning to accelerate. 

"Hehh?" Hanji smirked, hands leaning on to Levi's desk for support as she studied his blank expression. "Get off my paperwork four-eyes." Levi scowled at her as he tried to keep his focus on the dark black words displayed on the computer screen in front of him.

"Hmm.. Are you still mad?"

"No."

"Then why do you have that look on your face?"

"What look you shitty-"

"Ackerman, my office. Now." A voice interrupted the two, Captain Erwin Smith standing in all his as he held the door to his office open. The man's blond hair was neatly parted and gelled, dressed in a black and blue uniform ironed to protection. 

Levi groaned as he got up from his desk, Hanji backing off for the moment as she commented something along the lines of 'Ooo looks like Mister Levi is in trouble~~'

Walking over with a slouch, the raven-haired man passed by Erwin who still had his hand on the door, politely letting him in before closing it. Levi took a seat in the chair across from his boss as he walked over to sit down in his own, the nametag 'Captain Erwin Smith' displayed along the front of his desk. 

"Well?" His patience was growing thin, eyebrows furrowed as he waited for his Captain to say something. "Levi.." He began, "I can't keep having this conversation with you and you know that. I have told you time and time again you need to get a warrant before searching private property, I can't keep defending you!" 

"Tuh." Levi crossed his arms in irritation. He had already known what this conversation was going to be about and where it was probably heading, "It was taking too long, and I was already so close to breaking the case!" He tried defending himself, they've had this conversation one too many times and every single time it ends with Levi pretending he cares and Erwin sending him off with his 'final warning'.

"That's no excuse to break into a private residence, Levi. We have a protocol for everything and you can't just pretend like it doesn't exist when things don't convenience you at the moment." Erwin had a frown displayed disappointingly across his face. The man felt almost as if he were a child getting scolded by a parent, not caring how immature he looked sitting in the seat with a pout on his face and arms folded across his chest. 

"At least I solved it in the end." Levi tried reasoning with him, knowing damn well he was in the wrong at the moment. He just wished Erwin would appreciate him more sometimes. 

"That doesn't mean you can break into their house and search through everything! Not only was it dangerous but it was completely reckless behaviour. You could've gotten seriously hurt if someone had been in there!" Erwin's voice was raised again.

Levi was about to argue back with him before deciding to close his mouth, he was right after all. His behaviour was totally reckless, and what if he had gotten hurt? Any second longer in that house and Levi was sure he wouldn't have come out unscathed. 

"I'm sorry." He apologized to the blond man in front of him, whose expression softened upon hearing those words.

"Look, all I'm saying is you need to be more careful out there, Levi. Remember what I always tell you-" 

"Think before doing.." Levi finished the sentence for him. 

"You know I'm just looking out for you, Ackerman."

"Whatever eyebrows," Levi responded, sulking. 

"You're dismissed, but please. Remember what I told you, and for the sweet love of god get that paperwork piling up on your desk finished, it's been two weeks." Getting up from the cushiony seat below him, Levi mumbled a sarcastic sounding 'whatever you say Captain.' before making his way over to the door and leaving. 

'𝘉𝘭𝘶𝘦 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘢𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘥' He thought bitterly to himself as he walked back over to his desk, taking a seat. He noticed the absence of the four-eyed freak and thanked whoever it was who was distracting her for the time being as he began working on the many scattered piles of paperwork he left messily on his mahogany coloured desk. 

It was 12:24 PM by the time Levi had managed to get most of the piles put away and into the computer system. If there were one thing he hated about this job more than anything, it would be the numerous amounts of paperwork he had to deal with that would leave him feeling too overwhelmed to touch until he was told to 

Leaning back into his chair to stretch out his arms, the man yawned tiredly, closing his eyes in the process.

"Levi.. wanna go for lunch with me?" Hanji asked in her usual delightful sounding voice, staring down at the man in his chair who opened his eyes to find her head a little bit too close for comfort. "No." He easily responded not wanting to have to chat with someone for a full-on hour about things he didn't care about. "Oh come on you grump, you've been in that chair all morning. Did you even eat at all today? the bags under your eyes are-" 

"Shut up, four-eyes." Levi still had his signature expression displayed across his face as he sat up to get off his chair, grabbing along with him his black blazer. He didn't fail to notice how when began to approach the elevator his brunet-haired friend followed after him like an annoying new puppy with abandonment issues. "Great! I know the perfecttt place~" she purred out, reaching a finger out before him to press the down button. 

Levi only hummed in response wondering how the hell he wasn't already completely fed up with this woman. It's not that he didn't exactly 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 Hanji, it was just he still was feeling a bit dismayed about her getting him kicked out of his apartment. It wasn't fair for so many reasons, the number one being that she didn't even live there. She was only coming over every day because of how close their apartment buildings were to each other, and because of Hanji finding more interest in annoying him than any of her other friends. 

Sitting down in the cozy warmth of the café, Levi sat with a half-eaten sandwich in front of him and a small bit of soup left in his bowl. Hanji had multiple pastries laid out on different plates and an iced coffee she was currently sipping on. 

"Hey.. Levi?" the woman started, "You do know I'm sorry, right?" the tone of her voice was serious which caught his attention, it was hardly ever that she chose to be serious.

He sighed, "It's fine four-eyes. I've already forgiven you." The sentence wasn't that much of a lie, he kind of 𝘥𝘪𝘥 already forgive her in a sense. "Huh, really?" The look on her face came off as surprised and made Levi internally roll his eyes at the way hers seemed to sparkle with joy. 

"What did I just say?" he raised an eyebrow at her. "Ah, calm down you old man!" she teased him before taking a bite out of her cinnamon bun. 

Hearing the bell above the door jingle, the man took his eyes off of the woman and over to the entrance instantly feeling his heartbeat pick up, watching with eyes slightly widened.

"What are you looking at?" Hanji had interrupted him, turning around to follow his eyes. 

"Glasses-"

"Ah~ Levi has a crush?" She smirked, turning back to face him. 

"No, you dumbass. He's just some kid that lives next to me." He looked back over to watch the boy interacting with a small woman at the cash register.

"So defensive.." she poked fun at him while getting up from her seat.

"What are you doing?" his voice came out annoyed. 

"Getting ready to leave." She stated with a smile, grabbing her coat off of her chair. Levi looked at the half-eaten sandwich in front of him, then over at the brunet-haired boy who was being handed a bag of what he suspected were some kind of pastries. Before Hanji could begin to walk away, Levi got up from his seat with his blazer in hand and followed along after her.

Taking one last look over towards him, Levi accidentally locked eyes with the boy, his bright emerald ones watching him with a face of recognization. 

It didn't go unnoticed how rough he looked. Dark bags laid under tired green eyes, dishevelled brown hair rested in chaos over his head, and something that looked like a bruise had taken place on the left side of his cheek. 

Levi could feel himself slightly frown before turning his attention head of him and holding out his arm to catch the quickly closing door that Hanji didn't bother to leave open.

"Rude ass." 

Hanji chuckled as she walked over to the passenger side of his sleek black Audi getting in. The man following and hopping into the driver's side of the vehicle, pressing the start-up button before reaching for his seatbelt. 

During the ride he was surprised at how quiet Hanji was being, the two listening to her multiple Spotify playlists as she had taken it upon herself to connect her phone to his car. He would've told her off for it if it wasn't for how much he enjoyed her being somewhat peaceful for the time being. 

Stopping upon a red light, Levi felt himself relax slightly. His thoughts switching from Hanji's weird behaviour to the kid.

'𝘞𝘩𝘺 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘬𝘪𝘥 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘣𝘳𝘶𝘪𝘴𝘦 𝘰𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦?' He wondered to himself and the many other possibilities of what had happened. He knew it could have been an accident of some kind, but the older man that always seemed to be around the brunet made Levi think of other things. '𝘊𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘵 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘪𝘵?'

Picking up an apple, Levi held it in his hands, looking it over for any flaws before deciding to place it in his bag. He didn't care about the irritated glances that were sent toward him for taking so long and instead decided to ignore them, continuing to take his sweet ol' time. 

Counting the five placed in the bag, Levi tied it up about to turn around when he- scratch that, someone else ran right into him, knocking the contents to the floor along with themself.

"Oi, watch where you're going you-" Levi almost choked on his own words, sitting on the floor staring up at him was that damn kid.

Big green eyes laced with panic as he quickly started collecting the spilled apples, repeatedly apologizing to him. Hell, call Levi blind but it almost sounded as if he were about to cry. Eyeing the last one at his feet, he beat the kid to it and picked it up. 

"Please forgive me I wasn't watching where I was going, I promise I didn't mean to hurt you." Glassy eyes threatened him, making the man feel pitiful. 

"It's fine, brat." He responded a bit weirded out by the situation, was this kid following him? Levi was sure it be almost impossible to have this many coincidences in a day. 

"I'm not hurt, but what about you? That fall looked a bit rough." the brunets eyebrows raised as if he seemed surprised from the question, "No sir, I'm okay." He smiled gently as if to show he was indeed fine. Levi questionably raised an eyebrow at the 'sir' but it went ignored. 

"Have you been following me?" he suddenly asked, watching as a bright red washed over the other's face. "N-no, I'm just here to buy something!" The brunet defended himself immediately, bringing a small smile to Levi's face. 

He was cute. 

"What's your name, brat?" he asked, tying the bag in his hands up to avoid spilling the apples again.

"Uhm.. Eren, sir." 

'𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘪𝘳?' Levi thought to himself, finding the words to be a bit weird coming from Eren's mouth. 

"Levi." He stated, getting a confused look from the other, "My name is Levi." An 'o' shape formed onto the brunet's mouth.

"It's nice to properly meet you.." Eren said, remembering all the times he'd seen the other but never getting the chance to finally talk to him. "Likewise," Levi replied, eyeing the bruise he saw from earlier, it looked fresh and left him wondering if it had anything to do with that man from earlier. He noticed the uncomfortable look that Eren had and took his eyes off of it. 

"I Uhm.. bumped into something," he laughed awkwardly, trying to play it off. Levi knew the response was a bit off from the amount of experience he gained with the many hours he would spend interrogating criminals. But even if there's a chance the kid was lying to him, it's not like Levi couldn't do anything about it. Or at least not now..

"Did you?" He questioned, studying the way Eren fidgeted nervously. "You should be more careful next time." 

Before the brunet could say anything back the sound of multiple phone notifications went off, Eren flinching in the process. Apologizing, the boy pulled his phone out of his pocket with a worried look pictured on his face. 

"Ah, it's my h-husband.. he wants me back soon." He chuckled nervously. 

Levi paused. Husband?? the most he was expecting was a boyfriend but a husband? He really was not expecting that. "Husband?" he asked, the words sounding like poison rolling off his tongue.

"Y-yeah Jean. D-didn't you meet him last night?" His voice was wavering, the shorter male questioning the reasoning behind it as he wasn't like this a minute ago.

"Oh, him.." 

Another string of notifications went off, irritating Levi more than it should have. "I-I uh should really get g-going now. It was nice m-meeting you." 

Levi mumbled something along the lines of 'goodbye' to him, his mind still trying to process the fact that that horse face was Eren's husband. He had a deep feeling of despondency, not really understanding exactly why he felt this way. He couldn't have actually developed a crush on the kid, could he have? He had only just met him a day ago, there was no way.. right?

Plus, Levi didn't even think he was gay himself. Having spent more time with women than he has ever had with any man, he was sure if he were gay he would've noticed by now. '𝘉𝘪𝘴𝘦𝘹𝘶𝘢𝘭 𝘮𝘢𝘺𝘣𝘦?' He wondered before shaking that thought away. There's no way he could be bisexual either, he'd never even shown interest in a man like this before.. 

With thoughts becoming too confusing for him, Levi patted his cheek softly as if to get his mind off of it. 

He realized he had been standing in the middle of all the fruits and vegetables alone. His bag of red and green apples dangling from his hand as people passed by him without mind. 

"Stupid brat.." he murmured to himself before placing the bag into the cart and moving on. He hated the way he thought so much about him, and it's not like anything could ever happen between the two now, not when he had a husband.

By the time Levi had arrived home, he felt purely exhausted as he walked up to his front door, groceries in hand. Fumbling around with the plastic bags, he balanced them on his knee before trying to rummage through his pockets looking for his keys. Finding them, Levi inserted them and with a click unlocked the door. 

Entering the house, the man shoved his shoes off before continuing to walk over to the kitchen, door left open along with the trunk of his car. He didn't even notice the body of a black cat that slipped in next to him, running into the living room.

Placing the groceries on the counter, he walked back out to his car to grab the rest before shutting his trunk and heading back inside. A box of Chinese take-out from last night laid messily on the table, Levi grimacing at the smell it gave off as he placed a carton of milk next to it. 

He figured he forgot to throw it out from being too tired yesterday. The move had exhausted him and left Levi too tired to do almost anything yesterday, not to mention how noisy Eren's husband was, yelling and making Levi drag himself over to tell him in person to shut up. 

The sight of a wasted Eren on the ground entered the man's mind for a split second. Heading over to his fridge, Levi began to put things away, filling his once empty shelves with food and treats for himself. He purposefully left out a pack of chicken breasts along with a bunch of other spices and vegetables for the curry he was planning on making when all of a sudden a small 'mew' caused him to jump and turn around.

Sitting on the ground in front of him was a black Siamese cat with some of the bluest eyes he had ever seen. Noticing the collar laced around its neck, Levi bent down, grabbing the coin paw to read it.

'Kuro, House: 407, #405-678-2249'

"So you're Eren's cat?" He asked the small animal, "How did you get out?" Levi wondered, dropped the coin before bringing his hand up to pat the soft animal on her head. He wondered if she had snuck in while he had the door open being too preoccupied with getting the groceries inside to notice her. 

Mewing, the cat laid on the ground, rolling onto her back. It was almost as if she saying 'pet me more!' 

Smiling, Levi rubbed her stomach before pulling out his phone. Reaching over to view the number on the cat's collar, he typed the digits into his home suspecting that it was probably Eren's as Jean didn't seem like the animal-loving type that much. 

He sent the brunet a text, "I got your cat if you want it."

Of course, he could be nice and take the initiative to return it himself, but where's the fun in doing that? 

The sudden sound of his stomach growling made Levi remember just how hungry he was. Slipping his phone back into his pocket he headed over to the counters. About to open the package of chicken, Levi turned back to eye the feline who was watching him in curiosity, wondering if she too was hungry. 

Deciding it wouldn't hurt to feed the animal, Levi opened a cabinet to grab a can of tuna out, showing it off to the cat who mewed loudly as it got off from her place on the ground. Walking over to the man with her tail swaying back in forth, she sat patiently waiting behind him as Levi opened and drained the can before finally moving to place it down for her. 

Watching her eat from the can, Levi began to wonder what Eren was doing as he walked over to the sink to wash his fishy-smelling hands. Squeezing a purple bottle of dish soap onto his hands, the sound of water running as he scrubbed before rinsing. 

Finally being able to focus on his food again, Levi grabbed a cutting board, before he began cutting up the chicken into small pieces. 

And of course, it was only after he touched the poultry that his phone began to ding with notifications.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading !!  
> I'm gonna try and keep a weekly schedule for updating this so please look forward to it <3


End file.
